Chasing Birds
by Lcpnura
Summary: What if Han ran after Bird after she found out he was a wizard? What would happen?


**_The Seven Realms belong to Cinda Williams Chima_**

 **Marisa Pines Camp, Night Time.**

Everything was going well for Bird, she would be taken in with the Demonai Warriors, her dream vocation and she was together with Hunts Alone, the young man of her dreams.

Hunts Alone

She knew him since they were lýtlings, they hunted together, camped together, slept in the same sleeping bags together.

Now, they would hold hands, share sweet kisses, and sometimes sneak off somewhere to share their love in private. Everything was going well until one night, where everything would come crashing down. Bird saw something that horrified her.

Hunts Alone was on fire, but not just any fire, it was wizard flame.

Fire Dancer, Bird's cousin, gave Hunts Alone an amulet. Once Hunts Alone grabbed the amulet, the fire began to be sucked into the gem. The fire disappear, and he was fine.

Bird was in pure shocked.

All her life, she has never saw Hunts Alone do any type of magic, he was never born with magic.

Or at least that's what she thought.

She didn't know what to do nor could she move, she felt paralyzed. Everything felt quiet, like around her was nothing but silence. All her attention was towards him, Hunts Alone. She didn't even notice Reid Nightwalker standing next to her.

All of a sudden, she stepped out behind the tree she was standing. She was there to wait for Hunts Alone because she agreed to wait when he was finish to whatever meeting he was in with Averill Lightfoot, Elena Demonai, and Willo Watersong.

She took a few steps forward slowly and stopped.

Dancer looked away from Hunts and notice Bird. His face was now shocked. Hunts Alone was confused for a bit before looking to where Dancer was staring, his face began to turn pale.

"B-Bird?!", he said.

She jumped a bit when he called her. Hunts Alone began to pick himself up from the ground, he then took a step forward.

"Bird, let me-."

She stepped back.

He stopped.

They both stood for a mintue before Bird turned around and ran into the woods.

"Bird!", Hunts Alone shouted before following after her.

 **The Woods, Night Time.**

Run.

That's all she felt like doing.

Just run.

She didn't wanna be near there anymore. She wanted to be alone, to think or maybe not to think.

She just needed to be away.

She kept running until she reach a small lake and a medium size water fall. This lake was one of the secrets meetings places she and Hunts Alone would go to share their love.

She must've ran here without thinking.

Also without thinking, she jumped into the lake and swam towards the water fall. Behind the water fall, was a small cave. In it was a deer skin rug lay across the cave floors and on top was a brown wool blanket.

Bird put her hands on the cave floor and pulled herself up to get out of the water. She was breathing and bit heavily, due to the cold water.

She then proceeded to walk to the wall of the cave, next to floor bed. She sat down and hugged her knees, she didn't even bother to take off her wet clothes.

She sat for a bit before hearing someone jumping in the lake.

He must've followed her.

Bird didn't bother to move away, she had nowhere to go.

Seconds later, Hunts Alone emerges from the water.

He was also breathing heavily from the cold water. He lift himself up from the water. He was soaking wet, from head to toe.

"Bird..."' he said softly.

She didn't react, she didn't look into his blue eyes. She only stared at what was in front of her, the bed. The more she stared at it, the more she thought about the memerios of their love making. The sweet tender kisses, the skin to skin contact, and the loud moans.

Bird began looking down to hide the blush on her cheeks and the tears from her eyes.

Hunts Alone notice this, he took a step forward and tried reaching out.

"Bird I-"

"Don't.", she said with a strict voice.

It stopped him in his tracks. He retracted his hand and stood there.

"Bird please, let me explain. About the fire... it was.. I..." He sigh, not knowing what to say.

They stayed like that for a minute before Bird broke the silence.

"When were you gonna tell me?"

Hunts Alone looked confused," tell you what?"

Bird looked up at Hunts Alone with a betrayed look in her eyes. She still had a bit of tears in her eyes and she made a frowned. "You know exactly what." She began to slowly stand up. "When were you gonna tell me you were a jinxflinger!", she growed.

Hunts Alone looked down.

"Look straight at me when I'm talking to you Han!"

He did so.

"I only found out tonight."

"Bull shit!", she shouted in clan. "How could you found out tonight? Were you made?"

"Well... technically I was."

Bird walked up to him, "wizards aren't made, they are born!"

"Well... they are kinda made. I mean, when a dad wizard and a mom wizard get together, they-"

"You know what I mean Han!"

"Look Bird, I'm telling the truth." Han stuck out his arms in front of her, she moved away a bit. "Look at where my silver cuffs used to be." Bird was a little hesitant but complied, she looked. The cuffs that were on Han's hands were gone. Bird was shocked, no matter what Han did, those cuffs would never get off.

"How did you..."

"Those cuffs I had since I was a baby, they weren't just for show."

Bird had a question look, "what do you mean?"

"The short version, I was born a wizard but I was too powerful when I was born. So, Elena put these on me to keep my magic at bay."

Bird was speechless.

Han reached out and took hold of her hands, Bird didn't resist.

"I swear to you, I didn't know."

She slowly began to cry again.

"Hey, shh shhh... don't cry. it's gonna be alright."

Bird shook her head, "no... it's not... _sniff.._ it's not."

Han looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Bird looked deep into Han's eyes."I'm gonna be a Demonai warrior... Demonai... the ones that stop wizards from doing what they want, the ones we hunt."

"What does that have to do with me? Bird... I'm not gonna be killing people."

"It's not that Han, the Næming forbids wizards and demonai to be together."

"So what!", he shouted. "I don't give a damn about the Næming!"

"But... it's tradition."

"Screw tradition! Is it really important than us being together? Are you scared that I'm a wizard now?"

Bird continued to cry. Han grabbed her right hand and placed it over his chest.

"Look at me Bird.", he said softly.

She did so.

"It's me, no matter if I'm a wizard, it's always gonna be me. Also, if you're scared of Demonai finding out about us, they never will."

"I don't want it to be a secret.", she said.

"It's the only way we can be together. I can't come with you now and I can't ask you to come with me, not when you have your dream."

Bird thought for a bit.

"I-I don't know... it's just-"

"I don't wanna lose you. You are the only good- no, the best thing in my life. You were there for me when my mom and sister died, you were always there." He gently placed his hand her cheek. "Please, is tradition more important than being happy?"

Bird was taken aback.

 _"Is it really important?",_ she thought. She knew she would be breaking the Næming, she knew she would risk her chance with the Demonai Warriors. She knew she could lose it all yet...

She grabbed the back of Han's head and pulled him close into a deep kiss.

Han was surprised when she did this but decided to returned the favor. He put his right hand behind Bird's neck and his left around her waist. The kiss was even deeper, the were locking touges. Bird broke the kiss and began taking off his shirt, revealing he well tone body. She then proceeded to remove her shirt to show off her curvy figure. They went back to kissing. They slowly started to move towards the deer skin rug. Along the way, Han removed his trousers while Bird removed her mini skirt.

Both were now bare.

Han and Bird were now sitting on the rug, still kissing. Bird broke the kiss again and went on to sit on Han's lap, crossing her legs behind his back. This cause Han to get even more exicted. Bird could tell how exicted he was getting as she felt something poke her entrance. She smirk and started kissing his neck, he moan softly. She loved to hear his moans, it sounded cute to her. Han felt embarrassed, in retaliation, he kissed her left breast.

She moan is surprised.

He started to lick it while using his left hand and gently grab her right breast. She moan softy. He continued to lick the left breast for two mintues before switching to the right one then back to the left and then back to the right. Bird was moaning a lot more now. Han left love marks all over her chest.

He took one good look at Bird and kissed her very deeply on the lips. Once they were done kissing, Bird lean in onto Han's ear, "put it in", she whisper. Han smirked, and gave one quick peck on the cheek.

He proceeded to enter slowly which cause Bird to dig in her nails into his back. Han then lay Bird on her back and continued to enter her. Her moans were loud when he was all the way in. Han began to move his hips slowly, in and out of her. He then startes to pick up the pace which cause Bird's moans to continue. Both were breathing heavily during the love making. He kept moving in and out of her with no sign of stopping. Bird was clinging to the rug, felt like she needed to hold on.

She was enjoying it.

She loved how Han would kiss her, kiss her weak spots, and please her. She didn't want him to stop, she felt like this could be the last time they would do this so they need to make it count.

Then suddenly, Han slowed down a bit then stopped.

Bird felt confused and a little disappointed. "Why did you st-"

She couldn't finished her sentence before Han flip her over. She was on all fours now. She was about to question Han but he ended up entering her from behind which cause Bird to feel even more pleasure. He was able to go deep within her which made her moan very very loudly.

"Don't stop!", she begged.

Han's pace only hasted quickly.

Minutes in and there was no sign of Han stopping until...

"Bird... I'm.."

"Me to", she said, "together."

After a few pumps, they both finished together.

Both felt weak, Bird lay on the floor while Han followed, laying on her back gently. Both were sweating and breathing heavily. Bird grabbed Han's face and kissed him on the cheek.

 **Midnight.**

Han and Bird were laying the deer skin rug with the wool blanket covering them. Han laid on his back while Bird was resting on his arm. Both were holding each other, not wanting to let go.

"Oden's Ford sounds very far", Bird said.

"It is, very."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, hopefully not long."

"Better be a short while. Otherwise, I'll come down there myself", she gigled.

Han smirked, "that would be nice, that way you can spend time with me and my new wizard friends."

Bird slapped him gently on his chest, "I'll pass on your "friends", I rather be with you."

Han smiled, "Yeah, me too."

Both laid there in silence before Han spoke up.

"Well I got a few days before me and Dancer head to Oden's Ford. So why don't we make the most of it until then mmm?"

Bird moved to where she was on top of him.

"Together", she said.

"Together", he said.

Both shared one final kissed before drifting off to sleep.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy._**


End file.
